


Greed

by Avarantis



Series: Seven Deadly Sins [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Seven Deadly Sins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avarantis/pseuds/Avarantis
Summary: A lifetime ago my beloved Miss Starling and I did some kind of a drabble-word-war with a few unhappy Tolkien characters from the Silmarillion. Unfortunately, because Fortuna can be a foul creature lurking in the shadows unknown, we never completed it. But I did, my lovely friend, and beside the four stories you already know I added three kinky ones for lonely hours.Dramatis PersonaeCelegorm,because who would fit greed better than him?Luthien Tinuviel,scary heart-breakerand an unknown maiden





	Greed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClementineStarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineStarling/gifts).



> A lifetime ago my beloved Miss Starling and I did some kind of a drabble-word-war with a few unhappy Tolkien characters from the Silmarillion. Unfortunately, because Fortuna can be a foul creature lurking in the shadows unknown, we never completed it. But I did, my lovely friend, and beside the four stories you already know I added three kinky ones for lonely hours.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Dramatis Personae**
> 
>  
> 
> **Celegorm,** because who would fit greed better than him?  
>  **Luthien Tinuviel,** scary heart-breaker  
>  and an unknown maiden

**Greed**

 

Life was my most glorious gamble. _Life was my heaviest burden._

All the twisted foolery which marbled numbly through my core stirred the blood of every other.

I was a hunter, girls my prey. _It crushed me._

If I ever rolled the dice of my veritable nature, I enjoyed the pain I caused. _Oh, how I wished to be without the strange sting of greed._

 

„Tell me about yourself“, her giggeling voice broke under the mad smile that shone behind my mask of sweet lullabys. _So hard I tried._

The finery disintegrated from my face and her horror was my delight. Fear of the other part strangeld my throat and suffocated every word of comfort for the poor virgins soul. The cold vessels of stone fractioned under gloves that hid the degree of damage my cruel hands were capable of.

She tumbled away crying. Followed by the song of my plain folly laughter.

_And a heart smashed into a million pieces._

Comfort she seeked in other arms, cristall tears running out of a broken toy. I heard they found what was called love.

_Green of envy I was. I never understood._

 

Until one day the rules were changed without my knowledge and dizzy I stumbled across her sight.

And my stone-made existence shattered into a million pieces as the golden bolt of truest emotion burstet unerringly.

Dead on target.

For once I could not run. I could not flee.

I fell in love and was whole for the fling of a second. Haunted hunter.

_Until she laught and followed her path._


End file.
